


Личное проклятье

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: У доктора Падалеки есть один особенный пациент





	

\- Падалеки, там этот, твой, пришел.  
\- Не-ет. Ты же пошутила, да? Скажи, что пошутила.  
\- Давай-давай, топай, пациент ждет.  
\- Вот скажи, чего он ко мне прицепился?  
\- А то ты не знаешь! Иди, лакомый кусочек, я вам первую смотровую освободила.  
\- Смейся, смейся, когда этот маньяк меня придушит, тебе будет не до смеха.  
\- Пе-ерва-ая смотрова-ая-я!  
\- Зараза.

\- Мистер Эклз, добрый день. Что вас беспокоит? – натянуто улыбается Джаред, добавляя совсем тихо: - Из того, что не беспокоило вчера.  
\- Доктор, вы извините, что злоупотребляю вашим вниманием, но со мной что-то не так.  
\- Может, вы неверное обозначили проблему, и сестре следовало проводить вас в отделение психиатрии? – говорит Джаред со всей вежливостью, на какую способен, сдабривая фразу обеспокоенным видом.  
\- О, нет, - пациент краснеет, - наверное, я что-то не так сказал. У меня… в моей моче плавают какие-то нитки…  
Джаред настораживается, и Эклз неумолимо, как истинный палач, заканчивает:  
\- …и проблемы с мочеиспусканием.  
Джаред застывает.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Да, - мужчина поджимает губы в смущении – Джаред уверен, что оно показное, но теперь у него нет выбора. Впрочем, он должен был догадаться: на теле Эклза осталось всего два места, которым Джаред еще не проводил осмотр. После жалоб на онемение нижней губы, давящую боль в груди, тошноту и резкую боль с подозрением на аппендицит, онемение правой ноги и уплотнение в левой симуляция простатита вполне логична. Джаред сглатывает и старается взять себя в руки.  
\- Вам необходимо сдать анализ мочи и крови, я выпишу направление. Результаты нам многое покажут.  
\- Доктор, разве мануальный осмотр не является самым простым и верным способом проверки? - Эклз смотрит в него самым честным взглядом.  
\- Да, конечно, но большинство мужчин считает такой способ не вполне удобным, - предпринимает Джаред последнюю попытку отвязаться от персонального проклятья в лице этого конкретного пациента. – Мистер Эклз… Дженсен, я все понимаю и могу сделать исключение… - Ну, что вы, доктор, - блестит тот глазами, - я не могу просить вас о таком. Я выдержу все процедуры, уверяю вас.  
Во взгляде Дженсена появляется хитринка, не дающая Джареду покоя вот уже месяц, и он просто закусывает удила. Этот фрик хочет полного обследования? Отлично.  
\- Отлично, мистер Эклз, зайдите за ширму и приспустите брюки.  
\- Вы можете звать меня просто по имени. Доктор.  
Эклз широко улыбается и скрывается за ширмой, а Джаред скрипит зубами. Он натягивает специальную уплотненную перчатку, берет смазку и, услышав, как клацает пряжка ремня, заходит за ширму. Эклз стоит в одной толстовке, нагнувшись и положив голову на сложенные на кушетке руки.  
\- Я ведь просил только приспустить брюки.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы вам что-то мешало. Меня очень волнует результат исследования.  
Джареду слышится усмешка в голосе Эклза, и он без предупреждения вставляет в анус пациента палец, лишь после резкого вдоха Дженсена говоря с мстительной улыбкой:  
\- Расслабьтесь.  
\- Конечно. Просто гель холодный, - говорит Эклз с придыханием, но Джаред уже не обращает внимания, сосредоточившись на простате.  
\- Железа не увеличена, - он раз за разом проводит по ней пальцем. – Уплотнений я не нахожу. Осталась еще одна проверка. Мистер Эклз, вы ощущаете что-нибудь странное: повышенную чувствительность, легкую боль, покалывание?  
Но тот в ответ только стонет, и Джаред стремительно вытаскивает палец. Перчатку – долой, и он уже касается плеча пациента, стараясь заглянуть с лицо.  
\- Мистер Эклз, вам плохо?  
Еще один глухой стон, и мужчина поднимает голову, выпрямляясь.  
\- Нет, доктор, мне не плохо. Но Джаред уже и сам все понимает, видя внушительный стояк Эклза, и отводит взгляд.  
\- Кхм. Ничего страшного, это нормальная реакция при подобной процедуре, - и тут Джареда осеняет, как отомстить приставучему пациенту. – Пока вы, кхм, в нужном состоянии, можем провести еще один тест. Секунду, - он идет к своему столу и возвращается с пластиковым стаканчиком. – Воспользуйтесь этим и по окончании скажите мне, прошел ли процесс семяизвержения нормально.  
Дженсен загорается румянцем, беря стаканчик, и Джаред добивает:  
\- Можете остаться здесь, я подожду у стола.  
Он улыбается, когда идет обратно к столу, представляя, как неловко должен чувствовать себя Эклз, но и по делом ему. Однако, улыбка становится не такой уверенной, когда за ширмой слышатся прерывистые вздохи, а потом раздается низкий стон. Эклз явно сдерживал звук, и от этого тот становится вдруг еще более неприличным, простреливает Джареду под лопатку и застревает там щекочущим жжением. Падалеки невольно прочищает горло, а из-за ширмы доносится еще один стон густой и вибрирующий, и Джаред ерзает на стуле, проклиная свою такую привлекательную сначала идею. Он закрывает глаза, и Эклз добивает его коротким: «О!», от которого член в штанах Джареда недвусмысленно дергается, и приходится думать о гнойных язвах, чтобы не опозориться перед пациентом.  
А пациент тем временем пару раз шумно выдыхает и говорит нарочито громко:  
\- Доктор, я закончил. Кажется, все нормально.  
Джаред еще раз прочищает горло и встает из-за стола.  
\- Очень хорошо. Можете одеваться, я приглашу медсестру, чтобы объяснила вам, где можно сдать анализ мочи.  
\- Кхм, доктор, - румяный Эклз выглядывает из-за ширмы, - с этим у меня проблемы. Наверное, придется ставить катетер.  
\- Этим займется медсестра, я…  
Джаред не успевает сделать и шага к двери, как Дженсен чуть выступает из-за ширмы, и его джинсы все еще болтаются на щиколотках.  
\- Доктор, простите, знаю, я не вправе требовать особого отношения, но не могли бы это сделать вы? Я смущаюсь. Эта ситуация и сама по себе не очень приятна, а присутствие женщины…  
Джаред стискивает зубы.  
\- Конечно, мистер Эклз.  
После всех предварительных процедур Джаред берет член пациента в руку и начинает вводить латексную трубку в уретру. Он продвигает ее медленно, чтобы ничего не повредить и не причинить лишней боли, но Эклз все равно морщится.  
\- Вы чувствуете легкий дискомфорт, но это пройдет.  
Дженсен сильнее сжимает край кушетки и длинно выдыхает. Джаред хмурится: ему вдруг кажется, что Эклз едва слышно бормочет: «Сырая отбивная», но это не имеет никакого смысла, так что Джаред просто не обращает внимания. Когда Y-образный соединитель доходит до кончика члена, Падалеки раздувает баллон и собирает всю мочу до последней капли, а Эклз кусает губы. Он аккуратно удаляет катетер и выходит из-за ширмы.  
\- Все, мистер Эклз, вам осталось сдать только анализ крови, и придти… - Джаред листает настольный календарь, пока пациент одевается, - в четверг, чтобы поговорить о результатах.  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен подходит к нему, чтобы взять направление, и идет к двери. Но так и не выходит – возвращается и нависает над столом. – Джаред.  
Падалеки удивленно вскидывает голову.  
\- Я так больше не могу. Я исчерпал предлоги, чтобы сюда приходить. Может, ты, наконец, согласишься выпить со мной кофе?  
Джаред на мгновение зависает, а потом широко улыбается.  
\- Это все ради свидания? Ты мог спросить в первый же день.  
\- Ну, я немного… стеснительный, - Дженсен пожимает плечами, а Джаред вспоминает его стоны и снова чувствует жар, но теперь не торопится его гасить.  
\- Люблю кофе, - говорит он, и Дженсен улыбается.


End file.
